


First Christmas - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 6

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series 2 in my own AU, between 'Be Careful What You Wish For' and 'Torn', the twins first Christmas, which was skipped over. Lots and lots of fluff with a smidgen of smut that crept in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title: First Christmas**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, My OC's: their twins, Ianto's family  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series 2 in my own AU, between 'Be Careful What You Wish For' and 'Torn', the twins first Christmas, which was skipped over. Lots and lots of fluff with a smidgen of smut that crept in.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None really, just a little smidgen of smut here and there!  
Rating: NC17 here and there but mostly PG13

 

  
It was getting late when they arrived home, they had been about to head there when there was a weevil sighting not far from the fake tourist office. After spending the next couple of hours chasing what turned out to be half a dozen of them they headed off home feeling a little weary.

This what not the way they envisioned spending the best part of Christmas Eve, Gwen, Damien and Chloe had all agreed that as it was their first Christmas with the twins they should be able to spend it with their babies, unless a major catastrophe happened.

When the three of them first approached Jack and Ianto and told them of their plan they had both protested that they should all take it in turns over Christmas and Boxing Day, but they stood firm. The rift predictor wasn't showing anything for concern and they promised they would let them know if anything happened that would demand their attention.

In the end they both agreed, and were very grateful to their team mates. It was only recently that they had finally got around to hiring a nanny for the babies, not wanting to leave them but knowing it wasn't practical for one of them to stay at home or to take them into the hub.

Arriving home they were actually happy to see that both their babies were awake, being tended to by the nanny, Claire. They had hoped to spend some time with them before they went down for the night, okay, they were bound to wake for at least one feed but it wasn't the same as they were doing their best to get them to sleep through so when they woke in the night it was a quiet feed and then straight back to their cots.

Eloise seemed like she was going to be the easiest of the two to get into this routine as she seemed the most placid, where Caden was already showing signs that he was a little more attention seeking. They had told Claire when they offered her the job that she would never really have a day off, that they needed her to be on call always and luckily with what they were paying her she was happy to agree.

With the others taking care of the hub and monitoring the rift they had promised Claire that she could have Christmas off, starting with Christmas Eve and through Boxing Day with the promise they would do their best not to call her back, as much as possible. They followed through with the promise as soon as they got home, sending her off to her boyfriends where she was to spend Christmas and once she had gone they settled onto the sofa with the babies in their arms.

Jack glanced at the clock, frowning. “We'll have to put them down soon or they'll get out of routine.”

“I know.” Ianto sighed, patting Caden's back gently as he held him against his shoulder.

It was almost 11.00pm, nearly an hour past their usual bedtime and they were dozing happily in their fathers arms.

“Do you think we may have overdone the presents a little?” Ianto grinned, looking at the huge piles of brightly wrapped gifts under the tree.

“I think you might be right, but they are our children and we reserve the right to spoil them.”

“They're only six weeks old, they have no concept of what tomorrow is.”

“So, we'll enjoy it.” Jack chuckled.

“Yep. Come one, lets get them to bed then we can freshen up, eat and get some sleep ourselves.”

“In that order?”

“Yes, I feel grubby and hungry, both of those needs need to be met before I can even think of anything else.” Ianto grinned knowing exactly what Jack was implying.

“How about a joint shower, mad passionate lovemaking and then food?”

“Nope, once we get to bed I intend to stay there and sleep.”

“Okay.” Jack said resignedly, knowing Ianto wasn't going to budge on the issue. “Bubs to bed, you shower while I arrange for food to be delivered and try not to think of your naked body in the shower, then I will shower, we will eat and then I will ravish you, that sound good?”

“You know it's a good job our children are too young to understand this conversation.”

“We'll have to invent some kind of code when they get older.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “No Jack, we'll just have to be careful what we say around them.”

“That's boring.”

“No sensible, now, babies to bed.”

They settled them in the cot they were still sharing in their own bedroom, watching them for a few minutes as they adjusted to be in their beds instead of the parents arms and then Ianto headed for the bathroom and a hot shower while Jack found a takeaway menu and arranged for dinner to be delivered in half an hour.

When Ianto appeared dressed only in old pyjama bottoms with his hair still damp from the shower it was all he could do not to grab him there and then, but he pulled all the restraint he could muster and headed for the bathroom to clean up himself. As he exited the bathroom some fifteen minutes later he heard the door bell, indicating that the food had arrived.

They settled themselves on the sofa with their later dinner and found a movie to watch on the TV, as they sat watching 'Love Actually' they both found themselves feeling relaxed and feeling good, the effect the film often had on them this time of year. As soon as the credits began to roll up the screen Jack grabbed the remote and pressed the stop button before switching off the TV, then taking Ianto's hand he pulled him up from the sofa and into his arms.

Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's neck as Jack's arms slid around his waist, letting Jack take take total control of the kiss as he opened his mouth to let Jack's probing tongue slide in. They lost all track of time as they stood there, just holding each other as they lost themselves in the kiss till they finally pulled apart panting a little.

“Come on, bed.” Jack smiled as they unravelled themselves from each other and Ianto took his hand and led him up the stairs.

A quick glance at the sleeping twins and they slipped into bed, instantly wrapping their arms around each other again and resuming the kiss. They had got very good at keeping themselves quiet while making love with the babies being in the room, in their cot and keeping their voices to a whisper.

Times when they had been feeling the need for more vocal and energetic sex they had taken up Gwen's constant offers of baby sitting and fully appreciated it, but at times like this their lovemaking seemed somehow more intimate and tender and they needed that sometimes too.

As Jack thrust faster and faster Ianto bit down on his lip, biting back the urge to express his feelings with a string of expletives while his hand worked his own cock between their bodies. Ianto knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Jack had been extravagant with foreplay before entering him and he had been teetering on the edge even then.

Reaching down with his other hand to caress his own balls as he felt them begin to tighten he whispered to Jack. “Kiss me.”

Jack's mouth claimed his just in time to swallow Ianto's gasp as he came over their bodies, Jack following shortly after as he thrust deep inside his body, shuddering for a few moments before collapsing on top of his lover.

“I love you so much.” Jack whispered against his lips.

“Love you.” Ianto responded sleepily as Jack moved off his body, reached for the tissues and cleaned them up at best he could before spooning against Ianto's back as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Ianto woke the next morning he was a little amazed that Jack was still asleep next to him and it seemed that the twins had slept through the night, sure it was only just after 6am but for them that was a full nights sleep. Their Christmas present to their parents maybe, he thought to himself.

Sliding carefully out of bed he moved over to the cot, Eloise was still fast asleep and making little cute mewing noises. Caden on the other hand was beginning to stir, Ianto reached down and picked his son up in the hope he wouldn't wake his sister and daddy just yet.

He carried him downstairs and into the kitchen, switching the heating up a little after popping a bottle into the heater to warm it then carried it and Caden into the living room. Ianto sat with his back against the armrest of the sofa, reclining a little as he held the bottle to his sons eager mouth.

Once Caden was fed he held him to his shoulder, patting his back softly to wind him and then changed his nappy grateful that it was only wet at that time of the morning. After settling him in his bouncy chair facing the tree, both twins loved watching the flashing lights, he moved back to the kitchen to put the coffee machine on.

While the coffee got under way Ianto pulled bacon and eggs from the fridge for breakfast, he knew it wouldn't be long before Jack appeared. If Eloise hadn't woken him by now the smell of coffee would surely do so, he seemed to even sense it in his sleep.

After a quick check on Caden, who couldn't really come to any harm where he was he began to cook the bacon and sure enough a few minutes later Jack appeared with Eloise in his arms. Ianto had to grin when Jack moaned that he thought she had a 'poopy bum'.

“Best go and change her then.” Ianto told him popping bread into the toaster.

“You're so much better at it than me.” Jack pouted.

“I'm busy, and I already changed Caden. I'd hurry if I was you, she looks like she's getting hungry!”

“Thanks for the Christmas present.” Jack muttered, Ianto wasn't sure if he meant him or Eloise but had to chuckle to himself.

Putting Eloise's bottle in the warmer he added the eggs to the frying pan and waited for Jack to reappear, which he did a few minutes later, with a hungry looking Eloise, the fact she was sucking her fist gave it away. Ianto lifted the bottle from the warmer and handed it too him, Jack held her in his arms as he began to feed her and walked through to the living room to where he son was dozing again.

When Eloise was fed and burped he kissed her brow and placed her in her own bouncy chair, leaving her with her brother and headed back to the kitchen just in time to find Ianto dishing their breakfast on the plates with mugs of hot fresh coffee beside them.

Jack walked over to him and kissed him tenderly. “Merry Christmas beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas gorgeous.” Ianto replied as they both smiled at their nicknames for each other.

“Caden has dozed off again, I think Eloise might as well, do we have to be awake for to open the presents?”

“You want to open your children's presents while they are asleep? Shame on you Jack Harkness-Jones!” Ianto feigned shock.

“Well, they won't understand what's going on.”

“Breakfast, before it gets cold and they'll be awake demanding attention before we know it.”

“Okay.” Jack sighed, picking up his plate, cutlery and mug of coffee and heading for the living room with Ianto following.

When they had eaten the twins were still fast asleep and Jack was fighting the urge to wake them, instead he distracted himself a little by going for a shower. Ianto put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and tidied the kitchen then went to have his own shower, when he came back the twins were still fast asleep, he was actually surprised Jack hadn't woken them.

Ianto plonked himself down on the sofa next to Jack, he could see a look of excitement on Jack's face as he looked at his children.

“They'll wake soon, I'm sure.”

“Yeah, but I can't wait!”

“I bet I can come up with something to take your mind off the presents for a while.” Ianto grinned.

“Oh yeah?”

Ianto didn't answer, he just pulled Jack down on to the large sofa so they were lying side by side on it in each others arms and kissed him softly.

“Oh I think I like this idea.” Jack managed to say before Ianto's lips met his again.

Ianto kissed him softly for a few minutes before his tongue slipped from between his lips and teased the crease where Jack's lips met, then nibbled on the bottom lip till Jack opened his mouth allowing his tongue access. His tongue found Jack's sliding against it before exploring the whole of his mouth, the tip of it teasing the roof of his mouth making Jack gasp before tangling with his tongue.

Without breaking the kiss Ianto rolled them so he was lying on top of Jack, Jack parting his legs so he could lie between them as the gave themselves completely to the kiss. Ianto was very aware of how aroused Jack was beneath him and he'd have been lying if he said he wasn't too but he knew they wouldn't have time for sex before the babies woke and for now this was all he was really craving.

At first they tried to ignore the little noises coming from Caden that indicated he was waking and required some attention, not wanting to break the attention their lips, tongues and arms were paying each other but in the end they had to concede defeat and broke apart to find that both of their babies were now awake, Eloise being her usual quiet self.

Scooping the twins out of their bouncy chairs they sat cross legged next to the tree with one twin in their lap and picked up the first two presents within reach, each for the baby they had in their arms from Gwen and Rhys. With the babies 'help' they ripped off the bright paper and found matching babygro's with the words 'First Christmas' emblazoned on the front with little snowmen scattered across the fabric.

They knew they would be wearing them as soon as all the presents were unwrapped. As well as presents from all the team members both Jack and Ianto had bought the twins both presents that the other didn't know about. When all the babies presents had been opened they were swimming in a mass of cute clothes, rattles, toys and everything imaginable for them.

For their own presents to each other they had already decided to wait till the evening to open, once the twins were in bed for the night. While Ianto got dinner on the go, in every sense a full Christmas meal except they were having turkey breasts as it was just the two of them eating but still with all the trimmings Jack got the twins washed and dressed in their new Christmas outfits.

The twins were laid on their changing mats on the floor having fun waving their new rattles around as their daddies laid the table in the dining room for dinner with a cream tablecloth, gold candles and crackers and Ianto sprinkled gold Christmas confetti over it to finish it off.

They finally managed to eat late in the afternoon, Ianto didn't try and hurry the dinner he decided it would be ready when it was ready and didn't put a time on it. The twins were down for a nap so they managed to eat uninterrupted, the whole meal including pudding and cleaning away afterwards.

Feeling lucky they decided to open their presents to each other, they had agreed that this year was for the twins and that they would only buy each other two gifts. Jack picked up one of his gifts to Ianto and handed it to him, Ianto read the label that wished him a merry Christmas and opened it carefully.

Inside Ianto found a pair of gold cuff links with his initials on and a matching tie pin, he kissed Jack softly, told him that he loved them and handed a gift to Jack. Jack smiled when he opened it to find a beautiful fountain pen, Ianto knew he hated writing with Biro's and his old one was beginning to become a little worse for wear.

The other presents to each other were more fun, Ianto had got Jack some massage oil in his favourite scent along with an antique book filled with 'artistic' pictures as it was described on ebay but was really just Victorian porn. Jack's second present to Ianto was a roll of black PVC bondage tape with a note telling him he had just revealed another fetish.

Ianto looked up from the gift at Jack to see him grinning a little unsurely.

“PVC? Really?”

“It feels nice.”

“I'll take your word for it, I'll try anything once.”

Jack's face lit up. “Anything?”

“Well, almost anything.” Ianto chuckled, worried about what he might come out with next.

The baby monitor alerted them that at least one of their children was awake, picking themselves up off the floor where they were sat they headed up to their room, putting the more raunchy presents in the bedside table before carrying them twins back downstairs again.

They agreed that the bondage tape wouldn't be used until they babies were safely being sat by Gwen and Rhys, even though they wouldn't have any idea what their daddies were up to it was definitely one of those things that wouldn't result in them being quiet and restrained in their lovemaking. They spent the remainder of the evening with their children, snuggled up on the sofa as they held them watching the Christmas offerings on the TV.

Once the twins were down for the night they went to bed themselves, knowing they had to be up in the morning for the babies and they were heading off to Ianto's parents for the day for a family meal. Only Ianto's parents has seen the twins so far and he couldn't wait to show them off to his siblings and their families.

He wished he could tell them the truth about them, but for now they would stick to the story of adoption. As they drifted off in each others arms Jack couldn't think of a happier Christmas, for now all he needed to be happy was his family.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had fed, washed and changed the twins and taken it in turns watching them while the other showered it was getting on for 11am by the time they left their house and headed off to the cottage where Ianto's parents lived.

The drive, although not too far meant the babies drifted into sleep from the motion of the car and by the time they arrived they had had a good nap, meaning if they were woken they shouldn't be too grumpy. Before they even got out the car Ianto's father appeared, volunteering to help them carry the babies bags and the bag of presents into the house for them.

The house seemed somewhat quieter than they had expected, they thought they would be besieged by Ianto's siblings and their children the moment they set foot in the house but there was no sign of anyone except Ianto's dad, and probably his mum judging by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

“Where is everyone?” Ianto asked his dad as they shed their coats.

“They've all gone to the park, the kids were more than a little overexcited. The idea of more presents and getting to see their new baby cousins was causing them to drive us all insane.” Ianto's dad laughed.

“Will they be long? Hopefully this pair will stay asleep for a while longer.” Jack asked, indicating the twins.

“Been gone maybe half an hour, so I'd be prepared for them to appear in the not to distant future.” Ianto's dad told him after glancing at his watch.

“Mam in the kitchen?” Ianto asked as he began to walk that way anyway, one of the babies car seats still in his hand.

“Yes son, she'll be happy to see you've both arrived.”

The three of them headed into the kitchen where Ianto's mum seemed to be cooking up a storm, there were saucepans bubbling away on the stove and both ovens of the cooker were on. As they looked about there were piles of home made mince pies, a huge Christmas pudding and various other nibbles piled on plates.

Ianto's mum turned as they entered, giving them a huge smile and telling them to get the twins out of 'those contraptions' so she could give them huggles as she shooed them out of the kitchen and into the living room where were were happy to see the log fire roaring away, albeit behind a huge fire guard because of the children.

They placed the car seats on the sofa, before they could unclip the harnesses Ianto's mum grabbed him in a big hug, wished him a Merry Christmas and kissed him on the cheek, and then repeated her actions with Jack.

“So good to see you both.” She beamed. “I was worried you wouldn't make it.”

“We promised Carys.” Jack replied. “And only a major catastrophe would have kept us away.”

Both babies were now unstrapped and in their fathers arms, Ianto's mum looked like she didn't know which baby to hold first. Jack and Ianto grinned at each other and then Ianto held out Eloise, making the decision for her as Ianto's dad took Caden from Jack.

“You know, they really do look like both of you. I still find it amazing that you actually carried them Jack.” Ianto's dad said as he held Caden.

“You know you have to keep that to yourselves, I'd love for more of your family to know Alan, but ...” Jack trailed off.

“I know, I know.” Ianto's dad sighed.

There was sounds of the front door opening and lots of sounds of footsteps of children and adults entering the house, followed by excited chattering and then the living room was invaded by them all at the same time.

Ianto's eldest nephew took a quick peek at the twins, decided babies were boring and took out his DS and settled on the sofa with it as his younger sister and cousins begged to hold the babies. Making them sit on the sofa the babies grandparents carefully lowered the babies onto the children's laps, making sure they supported them properly and them hold them for a few minutes before giving another cousin a turn, then it was the turn of Ianto's brothers and sister to get in on the act along with the partners.

Ianto's sister Rhiannon waited for everyone else to hold them before settling herself down on the sofa and asking if she could hold both of them, the twins were placed on her lap, one resting against each arms and she looked at them smiling.

“We're mine ever this small?” She asked pondering out loud. “They're both just gorgeous, you're very lucky.”

“We know.” Ianto told her beaming from ear to ear.

“So, did you know they were going to be so cute before you decided to adopt them?” Asked Fiona, his brother's wife.

“They were tiny, but yes we could tell they would be beautiful.” Jack told her.

Ianto's mum went back off to the kitchen to keep an eye on dinner and do the final touches and Ianto's brother's and Rhiannon's husband all vanished leaving her and both Ianto's sister in-laws with Jack, Ianto and the kids.

“Auntie Jack, don't they have a mummy?” One of the kids asked, looking confused.

“Well, they don't need a mummy as they have two daddies.”

“One of my friends at school has too daddies, but he still has a mummy.”

“They don't have a mummy anymore.” Ianto told her, hoping it would stop the questions, he hated lying to them.

“That's sad.” She replied. “But having two daddies is okay.”

“Happy you think so sweetheart.” Ianto told her, hugging her as kissing her on the cheek.

“Can we go and play now?”

“'Of course you can, be good dinner won't be long.” Her mother told her.

All the kids, now bored with babies that didn't do anything scuttled out of the room, along with Ianto's sisters in law, just leaving Ianto, Jack, Rhiannon and the twins. They watched her as she seemed to be looking very closely at them and then glancing between them, her brother and Jack.

“You know, I must be imagining it but they look so like you, both of you.” She frowned a little.

“All in the mind sis, although they are gorgeous like their daddy.” Ianto grinned.

“And beautiful like their dada.” Jack added, kissing Ianto on the cheek.

“You two are so insufferably happy, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I love your bother more than anyone else I've ever met and I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone.” Jack told her. “The babies are the icing on the cake.”

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and squeezed it gently, he knew both he and Jack were both thinking the same thing once Jack had said it, that they hoped they had each other for a long time to come.

“I love you too cariad.” Ianto told him softly.

“So, you going to adopt anymore kids?” Rhiannon asked.

“No, two's enough.” Ianto answered quickly, not looking at Jack knowing he still wanted more.

“Maybe one day.” Jack told her, avoiding Ianto's eye.

Rhiannon laughed. “Maybe you'll agree one day.”

“Doubt it.” Ianto muttered.

“Ooops, sorry I seem to have mentioned a touchy subject, no fighting today, it's Christmas.”

“You're right, sis. Now how about we get these two fed and down for a nap before dinner?”

“Good idea.” Jack replied. “I'll get the bottles, you two can feed them.”

Jack wanted to leave Ianto and Rhiannon alone for a while, they had been very close till he had left home to work for Torchwood one and they hadn't seen much of each other since, he got their bottles from their baby bag and warmed them through.

Once he had delivered the bottles to Ianto and Rhiannon he slipped out into the garden and down to the shed where he knew he would find Ianto's dad seeking peace from the hustle and bustle going on in the house, he wasn't disappointed.

“Hiding again Alan?” He asked jokingly as he entered the shed.

“You know me Jack, I like my peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, somewhere you can be alone sometimes is a good thing, not that I want to these days.”

“Jack, you know we don't like the risks you both take for work, you will make sure no harm comes to Ianto, won't you?”

“Ianto is too stubborn Alan, as much as I'd like to wrap him in cotton wool he wouldn't let me, but rest assured I don't want to lose him either.”

“I know Jack, I know, I really shouldn't have said anything.”

“He's your son, you care, I don't blame you for worrying about him.”

“You're a good man Jack, I've never seen him so happy ... not even when he was with Li .., sorry.”

“You can mention Lisa Alan, Ianto's past is what makes him who he is now.”

“If only I was twenty years younger and gay.” Alan grinned.

Jack looked shocked, realised Alan was joking and burst out laughing along with him.

“I better not tell Ianto I was just hit on by his dad.”

“Maybe not.” He laughed again.

“Okay, what's so funny?” Ianto's voice came from the door of the shed.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Jack replied.

Ianto shook his head, wondering what the hell it was as chuckled. “Mam says dinner is being served.”

“Great, I'm starving.” Ianto's dad stated and headed out the shed, Jack went to follow him but Ianto grabbed him around the waist.

“Families are great but I want to be alone with you.” Ianto whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply.

“Mmmmm, we'll escape as soon as we can after dinner and presents and once we get the babies settled for the night I'm going to ravish you on the sofa so we don't have to be so quiet.”

“That's what the big sofa is for, comfort and ravishing!” Ianto laughed.

“So, do I get another kiss before dinner then?”

“Yep.”

Losing themselves in the kiss they blocked out the thought that they needed to go in for dinner and were a little startled then there was a loud knock on the shed door, they broke apart to find Ianto's youngest brother David standing at the door grinning.

“Mam's wondering where you two have got to, she says your dinner will be in the bin if you don't get inside now, maybe I should just tell her you're to busy snogging in the shed.”

“Oh no.” Jack replied. “We're coming now, I'm starving!”

Jack unwrapped his arms from Ianto's waist, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him from the shed as David chuckled, following them up the garden towards the cottage. Letting themselves in through the kitchen door they found his niece and nephew seated at the kitchen table.

“You're in trouble.” The eldest smirked. “Nanny said so.”

“Nanny won't mind really, she's just worried our dinner will get cold.” Ianto told him.

“I'd be punished if I was late for dinner.” The child pouted.

They both burst out laughing. “I'm a little old for nanny to spank me.” Ianto told him.

“Not too old for me to punish you though.” Jack grinned.

Ianto flushed bright red as his nephew gave them an odd look, luckily he was still young enough to not get what Jack meant and decided to go back to eating his dinner as Ianto pulled Jack from the kitchen.

“If anyone is due to be punished it's you, I can't believe you just said that!”

“You can punish me later.” Jack grinned and then changed the subject as they entered the dining room.

“Sorry Carys, dinner looks and smells gorgeous.” Jack said as they took their seats around the table.

“Got lost did you?” She raised an eyebrow at them, she knew exactly how easily distracted they were with each other.”

“No mam, just talking about something, sorry.”

“Talking?” David snorted.

Jack, Ianto and Ianto's mum all gave him a look and he went back to eating his dinner quietly. The Jones family Boxing Day lunch was like any normal Christmas dinner, but it was a very relaxed and informal affair. They eagerly devoured the rich tomato soup for starters, then turkey with all the trimmings and followed by a rich Christmas pudding, upon which Jack decided he needed custard, cream and brandy butter!

Lunch took a good couple of hours and before they knew it, it was the middle of the afternoon. The babies had slept through the whole mean, for which they were all amazed and when the small sounds of them waking came through the baby monitor as they were clearing the table it seemed like they had timed it.

Ianto went to grab two bottles from their baby bag and warmed them, he and Jack were about to head up to collect their twins from the travel cot in his old room when his sister and sister's in law stopped them.

“We'll see to them.” Fiona told him. “You two go help with the washing up.”

“Yep, you've been keeping those little cuties to yourselves and we want to make the most of them before you leave, who knows when we'll see you again.” His other sister in law Gwen added.

“No arguments, go help mam.” Rhiannon told them, taking the bottles from Ianto's hands.

Jack chuckled as the three women rushed up the stairs, he didn't mind if they wanted to spend time with the babies and he knew Ianto didn't either, even though they both knew that they were partly offering to get out of doing the washing up.

Upon reaching the kitchen they found Ianto's brothers and brother in law already conscripted into helping, Ianto's mum shooed them from the kitchen telling them there was enough people in there already.

“Where are the kids?” Ianto asked.

“Your da's telling them a story.” His mum replied.

“That explains the silence.” Ianto grinned.

“Come on, lets go for a walk, I need some exercise after that wonderful dinner.” Jack suggested.

“Be back for about 5pm.” Ianto's mum told them. “That's when we're doing the presents.”

“Sure mam.” Ianto told them as they walked into the hall to grab their coats.

They slipped quietly out the front door then made their way round to the back of the cottage and down the garden and into the trees at the bottom, as soon as they neared the tree they had deemed theirs Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him deeply as he pulled them slowly closer to the tree till his back was resting against it.

When they pulled apart panting a little their breaths turned into little white puffs in the cold air, Ianto shivered and Jack wrapped his arms around him even tighter as he kissed him again. They didn't move for a long time, just stayed there wrapped up in each other.

“We should get back in the warm.” Jack murmured into Ianto's ear eventually.

“Don't want to move, want to stay here where it's quiet and we're alone.”

“We'll freeze, come on lets go back in, it's nearly present time anyway and then we can go home and when we get the babies to bed I can ravish you as promised.”

“I've had a wonderful day Jack and that would end it perfectly.”

“You have a great family Ianto, I couldn't wish for better in laws.”

“They know I love you, that's good enough for them.”

“For which I am very grateful, not many parents take the news that their son is in love with another man so well, and it seems most of your relatives.”

“Yeah, well, we'll just ignore the one person who tried to cause trouble.” Ianto replied, not wanting to use his cousin Georges name out loud.

“Well, he's an idiot so we can do exactly that.” Jack told him, kissing him softly again. “Come on, lets get back inside.”

As they walked back up through the trees and into the garden they spotted all the kids playing outside, they appeared to be playing tag as they ran around. When they got closer to them the eldest, who seemed to be turning into a cheeky little monkey stopped and spoke to them.

“Where you been?”

“For a walk.” Ianto told him.

“Why?”

“Because we wanted to escape from you little monsters.” Jack chuckled.

“You just wanted to snog each other.” He stated.

Both Jack and Ianto burst out laughing at the eight year old's statement, now he was at an age where he liked to try and shock adults. Ianto felt himself turning a slight shade of pink as Jack replied.

“Well you see your Uncle Ianto tastes so nice I can't help myself.”

“Tastes of what?”

“Just himself, you'll understand when your older.”

“I have a girlfriend.” He replied indignantly.

“Aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend?” Jack asked.

“No.”

“Have you kissed her?” Ianto asked him.

“No, kissing is yucky.”

“Then when you change your mind, you'll know what I mean.” Jack grinned.

“Yuck.”

They laughed again and he ran off to play again with the other kids, as they entered the kitchen the warmth hit them and they felt their fingers begin to tingle as they began to defrost. They hung their coats in the hall and found all the adults in the living room lounging on the sofas and their twins being played with by their aunts.

“Good walk?” Asked Rhiannon.

“Cold, but yes, thanks sis.” Ianto told her as he warmed his hands in front of the fire before sitting down next to Jack.

“Shall we do the presents now they're back?” Asked Ianto's mum.

“Good idea.” Answered his dad. “I'll go round up the kids.”

It was another hour before all the presents had been handed out and opened, the babies had another huge pile of clothes and toys and luckily Ianto's family had thought ahead and most of the clothes were a size too big for them to grow into.

When it seemed like all the presents had finished Ianto's mum took an envelope from the tree and handed it to Ianto, it had both his and Jack's names on the front. Ianto looked at him mum questionally, but she just told him to open it.

Ianto slid his finger under the flap and opened it, pulling out the leaf of paper and unfolded it. As he read it, along with Jack they both began to smile.

Ianto and Jack,

The bearers of this letter are entitled to this Boxing Day night to be alone, the babies will be cared for by their grandparents who don't get to see their grandchildren often enough and would love to care for them for the night and give their daddies a well deserved break.

Merry Christmas,  
Love,  
Mam and da.

“Really?” Ianto asked.

“We wouldn't have offered if we didn't want to.” Ianto's mum answered.

“But we didn't bring their things for the night, not enough milk or nappies or anything.” Jack told them.

“Not a problem, already sorted with a little help from your nanny. She's a keeper.” Ianto dad grinned.

“Thank you so much, mam, da.” Ianto grinned. “If you're really sure?”

“Son, just go before we change our minds.” Ianto's dad laughed.

“But we haven't had tea yet.”

“Ianto, just do as you're told, take your husband home and misbehave.” Rhiannon laughed at the look on his face as he turned pink for the third time that day.

Jack got to his feet and pulled Ianto up off the sofa by the hand. “We accept, thank you.”

“We'll bring them to you in the morning, not early though I promise.” Ianto's mum informed them.

“Thanks mam.” Ianto managed to say before Jack dragged him from the room then they both called out their goodbyes as they almost ran out the front door and down to the car.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Clothes began flying as soon as they were safely within the confines of their house, there was a trail that started with their coats and ended with their briefs that began by the front door and ended at the top of the stairs. They both almost threw themselves on the bed the moment they got to the bedroom, a tangle of limbs as their mouths finally met in a heated kiss that didn't stop till they were both in need on oxygen.

“I've wanting to be alone with you all day.” Ianto said, softly panting.

“I love your family, only they would think to give us a present like this.”

“Fortunately for us they love us too and to think I was worried once, all that time ago about them finding out I was in love with my male boss.”

Jack kissed his neck softly. “Enough talk of families, want to play?”

Jack dipped his head lower and nipped one of Ianto's already pert nipples.

“Oh yeah ...” Ianto sighed.

Jack moved up onto his knees and stretched his arm out to reach the drawer of the bedside table, pulling it open he dipped his hand in and pulled out the roll of PVC bondage tape he had given Ianto for Christmas along with the Victorian book of porn Ianto had given him and placed them on the bed as Ianto rested up on his elbows watching him. When Jack removed a third item from the drawer Ianto couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face, from the looks of things this was going to be one hell of a night.

“We haven't used that since you were pregnant with the twins.” Ianto stated.

“And you got to have all the fun because I was, tonight it's my turn and believe me you're not going to feel at all left out.”

“Oh I have no doubt that I won't.” Ianto grinned as Jack placed what they had dubbed the 'Futuristic sex kit' after they had used it the first time when it came through the rift next to the other items on the bed.

Jack picked up the book and moved to lay next to Ianto again, flicking slowly through the pages and stopping now and then as they studied a picture more closely. Both of them becoming more and more aroused with each passing picture despite they couple being of opposite sexes in the pictures, not putting it down until they had finished looking at the final picture.

“So much for the Victorian's being painted as all prim and proper.” Ianto mused.

“Oh don't you believe any of that, the Victorian's were just as horny as any other era.” Jack chuckled. “And despite what Queen Victoria thought women were very capable of same sex relationships.”

“We'll have to find a book of that kind of porn from that era now.” Ianto grinned.

“I may have one somewhere.” Jack admitted. “Buried somewhere in the archives.”

“I'll have to go looking for it now.”

“I hope you find it.”

Jack put the book back safely in the still open drawer and then pushed it shut, then moving back onto his knees again he picked up the PVC bondage tape.

“So, just when did you discover a liking for PVC?” Ianto asked curiously as Jack unrolled a little.

“For me, quite recently in my long life, actually not long before we met. There was this girl I had been flirting with in the pub, she was wearing this long coat so I had no idea what was under it and she asked me to go clubbing with her.”

Jack paused as he began to loop the soft, shiny fabric around Ianto's wrists.

“I tried to get her to change her plans but she really wanted to go to this club and it seemed that if I did, well there would be sex in it for me afterwards. So I went with her willingly, it wasn't until we entered the club and she slipped her coat off that I saw she was wearing this really short, really tight PVC dress.”

“Colour?” Ianto asked, feeling himself getting aroused even more by Jack's tale.

“Black, gloriously black and it showed off her body to perfection as it clung to it. It left nothing to the imagination, the club was full of people wearing variations on the theme and I felt a little odd wearing my normal attire but no one seemed to take any notice and she sure didn't care as we danced so close nothing would have fitted between out bodies.”

Ianto's hands were now bound together by the tape, reaching down in front of him and taking Jack's cock in his hands and stroking it slowly as Jack continued.

“All the time we danced my hands slid over her PVC covered body, I couldn't help myself, it felt wonderful under my hands. The skirt was so short it was barely decent and I could tell by feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear under it, confirmed when I slid my fingers between her legs under the short hem and felt her flesh against them.”

Jack stopped again, moaning softly as Ianto's hands moved up and down his cock, the fabric of the tape brushing both his body and cock as it did so.

“Tell me more.” Ianto told him, biting gently on his neck.

“We danced for what seemed a long time, her body pressed so close to mine, there was no way she could have been in any doubt as to how much I wanted to fuck her, till I got to the point where I either had to do so or leave and find pleasure some other way. As I moved to pull her to the exit she put up no resistance and left with me, only stopping to grab out coats on the way.”

Jack dipped his head down and kissed Ianto hard on the lips before continuing, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's willing mouth and finding his tongue, tangling with it for a few minutes before breaking away again to finish his story.

“She led me to her place, not far from the club and the instant we were in her small bedsit I found myself flat on my back on her bed. I watched transfixed as her hands wandered over her own PVC covered body, she was clearly turned on by the fabric that covered her and as she dipped her hand beneath her own dress and touched herself I nearly came in my trousers.”

Ianto chuckled softly, tell the story was obviously turning Jack on as much as listening to it was doing for Ianto, he could feel Jack's body responding to both it and his touch as he started to stroke Jack's cock a little harder and faster.

“When she removed her fingers and slid them into her mouth she giggled at me, it must have been the look on my face I felt like I had died and actually gone to heaven. Then she was on the bed, straddling my hips and opening my trousers, dragging them and my briefs down over my hips. By then I was nearly at the point of no return and when she lowered herself onto my cock in one movement I almost came instantly.”

Jack's hips were thrusting fast now, pumping his cock into Ianto's hands, enjoying the double sensations of the flesh of his hands and the PVC. His voice become a little breathless as he tried to finish the story, panting between words.

“As soon as she began to move I started to topple over the edge, as her hand moved between her legs again and she stroked herself I put my hands on her hips, loving the feel of the PVC beneath them as she fucked herself on my cock. I couldn't last any longer, I came inside her as her finger worked faster and faster between her legs until she let out a loud gasp and came, falling onto my chest.”

“Come for me Jack, remember the feel of that PVC dress and come over me.”

Jack's fucked Ianto's fists, harder and faster feeling his orgasm building inside him, his balls tightening as he neared the edge, his hot come spurting over Ianto's stomach as he fell over it. Jack's arms barely supporting him as he waited for his body to stop shuddering, opening his eyes he saw Ianto was watching him with a smile on his face.

“You made a mess.” Ianto chuckled.

“I should clean that up.”

Jack raised Ianto's hands to his lips and licked the come off the finger tips, all the time looking into Ianto's eyes before lowering his head and trailing the tip of his tongue over Ianto's stomach through the come he has spilt as Ianto closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his lovers tongue sweeping over his body, once Jack had removed every last drop the moved up Ianto's torso and kissed him deeply, letting Ianto taste his essence on his tongue before moving back down his body and swiping his tongue over the tip of Ianto's leaking cock.

Ianto moaned his name when he stopped again, opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Do you trust me?” Jack asked as he picked up the roll of take that hung loosely from Ianto's wrists.

“Always.”

Jack moved Ianto's arms so they were above his head, using the tape to tie his hands to the bedstead, tight enough to stop his escaping but leaving some leeway so Ianto could move around a little. Then he would the tape down one arm till it reached about halfway between his elbow and shoulder and then slid it under the back of his head.

“Still trust me?”

“Yep.” Ianto said without any fear.

Jack wrapped the tape around from the back of his head, covering his eyes and blindfolding him before winding it back up the other arm and then tying it off at the bedstead. Jack reached for the scissors he knew would be in the bedside table and cut through the shiny cloth, put them down starting under Ianto's underarms he began to wrap the PVC tape haphazardly around Ianto's body, covering one nipple but leaving the other exposed and not stopping until he reached his crotch.

“Okay?” Jack asked as he cut the tape again.

“Mmmmmm.” Ianto replied in answer.

Jack grinned to himself, it seemed like Ianto might share his fetish for PVC after all without even knowing it. He parted Ianto's legs wide with his hands and moved between them, laying on top of Ianto's body as he claimed his mouth once more and kissed him passionately as Ianto struggled a little against his bonds wanting to touch Jack.

As his mouth continued to pleasure Ianto's his hand slid over the PVC covering a nipple, stroking it through the fabric and causing Ianto to moan softly into his mouth as his back arched off the bed. Jack's mouth left his and found the other exposed nipple, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth before swiping his tongue over it to sooth while his other hand continued to tease the other through the fabric that covered it.

Jack's other hand slid down Ianto's body, stopping now and then to stroke over the PVC tape before moving lower and lover and then wrapping around Ianto's cock and stroking him slowly and lightly well aware that his own cock was now hard again. Ianto's hips began to move in time with his slow thrusts, small moans escaping his throat as Jack nipped his nipple again.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed loudly.

“Soon.” Jack told him grinning to himself as his hand left Ianto's nipple and reached for the futuristic sex kit, taking out the small bottle of liquid.

Ianto gave a loud moan of disappointment as Jack's hand left his cock, he tipped some of the thick liquid onto the fingers of both hands as he knelt back on his heels. First one hand slid between Ianto's legs, Ianto sliding his legs up and opening them as wide as he could as he felt Jack's fingers skim over his hole and the the tip of one slowly sliding into him.

Once Jack's finger was buried deep inside Ianto his other hand reached between his own legs, finding his own hole and me moaned softly as he breached his own body. With every ounce of concentration he could muster he slid a second finger into Ianto's arse, wanting to prepare him quickly, needing to be buried inside his body before doing the same to himself.

“Ready?” He asked Ianto, his voice breaking a little as he gasped softly.

“Oh god yes, fuck me before I die from ecstasy.”

Jack chuckled softly as he slid his fingers from both their bodies and reached for the blister pack of pills from the kit, pushing out two. He pushed one deep inside Ianto, watching his face as it the tingling sensations it produced began to have their effect before sliding the second one into his own arse. As the same sensations began to flow through his body he picked up the dildo type object from the box and pushed it slowly inside himself, feeling it swell inside his body, filling him completely.

“Now, please.” Ianto begged, his arms straining against the bonds that tied his hands to the bedstead again.

“Roll over.” Jack told him, helping his turn onto his stomach and then encouraged him onto his knees, Ianto's hands clutching the bedstead he was tethered to to support himself as Jack parted his legs wide and moved between them again.

His hands parting Ianto's buttocks, his head dipped and his tongue swiped over Ianto's already relaxed entrance, the tip dipping into it and he could already begin to feel the sensation in Ianto's arse flowing into his own. Jack moved closer and placed the head of his cock at Ianto's arsehole, pushing in slowly as the device in his own arse mimicked his actions.

Once he was buried ball deep inside his lovers hot, tight channel he began to move. Slowly and deeply at first, but he knew that neither of them were going to last long. With one hand on Ianto's hip the other moved around Ianto's body, wrapping around his cock and pumping it in time with his own thrust as they got faster and faster.

There was no need for words now, as Ianto panted and moaned beneath him as he pounded deeply into his arse and the dildo in his own caused him to make noises of his own, he felt Ianto's body begin to tense beneath him, his cock swelling just that little more before it pulsated in his hand as his come hit the bed below and his arse contracted around his cock.

The double assault on his body, of Ianto's arse and sensations in his own was too strong, he couldn't hold back any more and with one final deep thrust he emptied his come deep inside him. Neither of them moved, both needing to recover their senses a little before they could even think about it and then Jack slowly slid his softening cock from Ianto's body and moved next to him on the bed.

He reached up and released his hands from the bedstead and then helped him to lie down next to him, sliding the PVC tape from his eyes before Jack untied his hands completely. Wrapping their arms around each other they kissed tenderly, needing to be close as they each got over their orgasms.

“Was that too weird?” Jack asked, a little worried.

“Nope, it was ... wonderful ....”

Jack knew exactly what he meant, he had enjoyed it but it was something they would indulge in now and again, but not all the time. Jack went to unwrap the rest of the PVC tape from Ianto's body, but Ianto told him to leave it, he would remove it on the morning.

“I want it around me when I wake.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“I just do. Now sleep.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yep, I'll remind you tomorrow when it's your turn to change a nappy.” Ianto grinned, closing his eyes.

“You have a mean streak, you know that?” Jack laughed softly.

“But I love you, so it doesn't matter.” Ianto murmured against Jack's chest.

“No, it doesn't matter, as long as I have you in my life nothing matters.” Jack told his sleeping lover.

The End.


End file.
